There's Eight of Us Now
by GoddessofWriting13
Summary: The Loonatics get two new team members, and one falls for Lexi and Ace gets jealous. And when Lexi somehow gets blind overnight, is her new boyfriend somehow connected? Horrible summary, I know, but read okay?
1. Big News

**I JOINED THIS WEBSITE A LONG TIME AGO, I JUST READ THE STORIES. AND THEN IT CAME TO ME: I JOINED THIS WEBSITE FOR A REASON: TO WRITE STORIES, SO HERE IT IS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOONATICS UNLEASHED, IT BELONGS TO WARNER BROS. CUZ****'**** IF I DID THE SERIES WOULD STILL BE ON AND LEXI AND ACE WOULD HAVE BEEN A COUPLE.****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

Big News

Lexi's POV

We had just finished fighting Black Velvet. Somehow, she managed to get away, thanks to a certain duck. "Are you sure you aren't on her side, Duck?" Ace asked. "No!" Duck exclaimed. We started to head back to HQ in the Dragon Ship. Zadavia's calm and confident voice greeted us. "Hello, Loonatics" she said. "What's wrong Zadavia?" Ace asked. _Please not another mission!_I thought. _We just got back from one. I swear one more mission and I think I might drop dead._"There is nothing wrong Ace; you're just two new team members." She said. "One will be arriving tomorrow and the other later that day, oh and Lexi?" Zadavia said. I looked up.

"One of them is a girl, just thought to let you know. Zadavia out." and her hologram was gone. "Where's-Tech-he-missed-the-big-news." Rev asked. As if on cue Tech appeared with the mail. "Mail!" he called. "There's one for Ace, Lexi, and Slam." he said as he gave us our packages. "What did you get from your parents, Lex?" Ace asked me. I opened my package and everyone gasped but me. "Oh-God" Rev said.

"You boys act like you have never seen 2000 dollars before." I say. "That's because we haven't!" said Ace, Rev, and Duck in unison. Then Duck left. "I-haven't-seen-that-much-money-since-we-fought-Massive!" Rev said. I looked confused. "Massive stole more money this." I said. "Still!" Rev exclaimed. "Oh well." I said and got up and went to my room to find Duck already in there searching for new outfits. My eyes practically bugged out. "How the hell did you get in here?" I yelled. "Shushhh! I'm trying to shop online here!" Duck said. I mumbled the word 'revenge' as I grabbed my headphones from my MP3000 and walked out. I plugged the headphones into the stereo. I set the volume to high. Then I quietly put the headphones in Duck's ears. I sat outside in the lounge room where Ace and the others looked at me in confusion. "Don't ask, just watch." I said simply. I pressed play and moments later after world-shattering screaming, Duck started to quack uncontrollably around HQ. By the time he was done Ace, Slam, Tech, Rev and I were laughing and rolling on the floor. Duck glared at us. Suddenly, the alarm started to sound and then there was an explosion and female wolf anthro appeared. "Hello, Loonatics." she said. I stared at her. "Silver?" I said.

**I DECIDED TO MAKE LEXI RICH(CHA-CHING!) SHE JUST SEEMS LIKE THE TYPE TO ME. SILVER HAS A FOSTER BROTHER WHO I DECIDED TO MAKE A BUNNY ANTHRO. P.S NOTICE THE WORD IS FOSTER, SO SILVER AND SONIC(NOT SONIC X) ARE NOT RELATED BY BLOOD. SILVER'S FAMILY JUST ADOPTED HIM.**


	2. She's Here

**I JOINED THIS WEBSITE A LONG TIME AGO, I JUST READ THE STORIES. AND THEN IT CAME TO ME: I JOINED THIS WEBSITE FOR A REASON: TO WRITE STORIES, SO HERE IT IS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOONATICS UNLEASHED, IT BELONGS TO WARNER BROS. CUZ' IF I DID THE SERIES WOULD STILL BE ON AND LEXI AND ACE WOULD HAVE BEEN A COUPLE. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

Big News

Lexi's POV

We had just finished fighting Black Velvet. Somehow, she managed to get away, thanks to a certain duck. "Are you sure you aren't on her side, Duck?" Ace asked. "No!" Duck exclaimed. We started to head back to HQ in the Dragon Ship. Zadavia's calm and confident voice greeted us. "Hello, Loonatics" she said. "What's wrong Zadavia?" Ace asked. _Please not another mission!_ I thought. _We just got back from one. I swear one more mission and I think I might drop dead._ "There is nothing wrong Ace; you're just two new team members." She said. "One will be arriving tomorrow and the other later that day, oh and Lexi?" Zadavia said. I looked up.

"One of them is a girl, just thought to let you know. Zadavia out." and her hologram were gone. "Where's-Tech-he-missed-the-big-news." Rev asked. As if on cue Tech appeared with the mail. "Mail!" he called. "There's one for Ace, Lexi, and Slam." he said as he gave us our packages. "What did you get from your parents, Lex?" Ace asked me. I opened my package and everyone gasped but me. "Oh-God" Rev said.

"You boys act like you have never seen 2000 dollars before." I say. "That's because we haven't!" said Ace, Rev, and Duck in unison. Then Duck left. "I-haven't-seen-that-much-money-since-we-fought-Massive!" Rev said. I looked confused. "Massive stole more money this." I said. "Still!" Rev exclaimed. "Oh well." I said and got up and went to my room to find Duck already in there searching for new outfits. My eyes practically bugged out. "How the hell did you get in here?" I yelled. "Shushhh! I'm trying to shop online here!" Duck said. I mumbled the word 'revenge' as I grabbed my headphones from my MP3000 and walked out. I plugged the headphones into the stereo. I set the volume to high. Then I quietly put the headphones in Duck's ears. I sat outside in the lounge room where Ace and the others looked at me in confusion. "Don't ask, just watch." I said simply. I pressed play and moments later after world-shattering screaming, Duck started to quack uncontrollably around HQ. By the time he was done Ace, Slam, Tech, Rev and I were laughing and rolling on the floor. Duck glared at us. Suddenly, the alarm started to sound and then there was an explosion and female wolf anthro appeared. "Hello, Loonatics." she said. I stared at her. "Silver?" I said.

**I DECIDED TO MAKE LEXI RICH (CHA-CHING!) SHE JUST SEEMS LIKE THE TYPE TO ME. SILVER HAS A FOSTER BROTHER WHO I DECIDED TO MAKE A BUNNY ANTHRO. P.S NOTICE THE WORD IS FOSTER, SO SILVER AND SONIC (NOT SONIC X) ARE NOT RELATED BY BLOOD. SILVER'S FAMILY JUST ADOPTED HIM.**


End file.
